She got Freedom
by xXJackxXmy3rdXclassXrockXStarX
Summary: My chest constricted and I tried to force air into my lungs, but it was becoming increasingly difficult these days. I clutched at my chest and closed my eyes, focusing on taking deep breaths and getting the image of them together out of my head."
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I got this idea from the song: Breakeven by the Script. This is my take on what would happen if the wolf denied his imprint. This is not a song fic; it is just based on a song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight, nor do I own the song Breakeven. I only own the plot to this story.**

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just Prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_Cause When a Heart breaks no it don't breakeven_

?POV

My chest constricted and I tried to force air into my lungs, but it was becoming increasingly difficult these days. I clutched at my chest and closed my eyes, focusing on taking deep breaths and getting the image of them together out of my head. I heard her laugh and swat at his arm, and my breath hitched and I started choking up. How I loved her laugh.

I vaguely noticed someone come up behind me and put their hand on my shoulder.

"Come on man" Great, it was Sam, Don't do this to yourself. Let's go for a run"

I nodded my head at him, not trusting myself to speak, afraid that opening my mouth would allow the sobs to come forward, and I didn't want to break down, not here, not now. I followed him to the tree line, jumping behind a tree making quick work of my shorts and tying them to my ankle. I closed my eyes and let the sensation of phasing overcome me. I walked out and walked over to where my Alpha was waiting on me. He sat there for a moment, staring at me before he took off, further into the woods.

I took off after him, enjoying the feel of the cool autumn air against my fur. It was silent between us for a good two hours before Sam started slowing down; I took that as my cue to follow his lead and slowed down as well. We walked for a few minutes before he turned to me "_Let's talk"_

I lay down, putting my head in my paws, I had been dreading this part, I didn't walk to talk I just wanted to be left alone.

"_I know you do, but we need to talk. Are you sure you've made the right choice, I can see what this is doing to you, we all can, and we are worried about you."_

"_Sam, I made the right choice okay, no matter how many times you ask, it will always be the same answer. Did you see how happy she was back there? That is what I want for her, and __**he **__gives her that happiness. I can't take that way from her. It took her this long to get over that leech, and I don't want her reverting back to the state she was in. That I couldn't handle, but her being happy, albeit with someone else, I can handle that, I will handle that, I have to handle that."_

"_Don't you think you could be the one to make her happy though?" Sam asked_

"_I'm sure I could for awhile, but me being with her, it wouldn't make him happy, he's wanted to be with her since they were kids Sam, and if he was unhappy, it would make her unhappy too. So I'm stuck, I'm fucking stuck and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it because my brother is in love with my imprint."_

Sam was silent for awhile, leaving me to my own thoughts for the time being. I pondered over everything I had said, wondering if there was anyway I could be with her, and make her happy, but I knew there was no chance, and I was getting my hopes up for no reason.

"_Go get some rest; I'll let you have the next two days off."_

I got home, promptly got rid of my clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I turned the water on as hot as it would go and jumped in. The water felt good as it pounded against my back and I let my mind go back to the day that I had first laid eyes on her. The day I imprinted. The day that fate laughed in my face.

::Flashback Scene::

We had gone to get Jacob, to go run some patrols with us, but what we got was a furious Bella Swan stomping her way over to us.

"What did you do" She had yelled, a fire behind her eyes, a great strength and conviction in her voice for a tiny little human.

I looked to my brothers, and they were just as shocked as me. How did she know, had Jacob somehow gotten around Sam's order? A low growl rumbled in my chest, anger building at Jacob's stupidity.

I looked at her then, just about ready to laugh, like the rest of the pack was, when her eyes briefly snapped to mine and my world shifted. My heart stopped my breathing became irregular. My whole life up to this point flashed before my eyes, only to be replaced a moment later by her face, her beautiful face. I felt it as the cords that held me to this earth were severed, my whole meaning in life changing, and replaced by one strong cable that held me to her.

I pulled myself out of my trance and stared on in horror as Paul phased right in front of her. She took off running, just as Jacob came running out of the door yelling her name. "Jacob" She had yelled back "Run" But he kept coming, jumped over her and phased in the air snarling and growling viciously at Paul.

:: End Flashback ::

I was pulled out of my memories as I hit the tile floor of the shower, shaking from my sobs. Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't distinguish the difference between them and the water. I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and laying my head upon my arms. The water was no longer warm, no; it was coming down like ice, biting its way into my flesh.

I was unmoving, aside from the intense sobs, ripping there way from my throat and wracking my body. I wanted so badly to be with her, to hold her, to feel her, to kiss her, to love her. But I couldn't do that to my brother.I remembered the look in Jacob's eye's as he fought Paul, and I knew he loved her, and from the way she had yelled at him to run, I knew she loved him too.

So I pushed her from my mind, forced myself to focus on patrolling and nothing else, only responding when directly asked a question. I never went out with the pack, unless I was patrolling, I just couldn't take the chance of her being there.

I slowly faded away, I hardly ate and I never slept, I didn't want to, cause every time I closed my eyes her face was all I'd see. I thought I was doing a good job keeping my misery under wraps, and hiding it from the pack, but Sam, being Sam, noticed and he confronted me about it. I recalled the conversation I had with my Alpha.

He asked me what was going in, told me that he noticed I was distancing myself and demanded I told him what was going on in my mind.

So I told him everything, and to say he was shocked was an understatement.

"You are killing yourself, you know that?" I shook my head at him, confused.

"The bond of imprinting is so strong; the urge to be close to her is strong is it not?" I nodded, Your heart is yearning for her, she is your other half, she completes you and the longer you fight it the weaker you get. Look at yourself, you are just wasting away. You need to tell her, it will be okay, everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

I pounded my fist against the wall in frustration, tearing the skin on my knuckles. Little droplets of blood making there way down my fingers, falling into the water below me. I looked back at my knuckles to see they were already healed.

I picked myself up off the floor, turned the water and got out, wrapping a towel around my waist. I made my way to my room, opened a drawer and pulled out some shorts. I dropped the towel, kicked it to the side and pulled up my shorts, buttoning and zipping them quickly before crawling my way into bed. I had a day to myself before I had to see her again, before I had to see _them._

_**Author's note: This is a story that has been bothering me, in my sleep, and every waking moment. I had to just get it down, and figured I'd go ahead and post it and see if anyone would want me to Keep going. SO what do y'all think, should I continue???? Let me know. I love hearing from y'all.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wanted to clear some things up from the last chapter. Jacob DID NOT imprint on Bella. Another wolf did imprint on her, and I knew who that is, do you? Although, Jacob did not imprint on Bella, they are together. The majority of this story will feature Bella and Jacob together, but it WILL NOT end up as a Bella and Jacob story. I'm sorry for those of you who thought that this was a Jacob/Bella story. Also, a slight warning this story will contain cuss words, if that offends you, please DO NOT read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of twilight, nor do I own the song Breakeven. I only own the plot to this story.**

_While I'm wide awake She's not trouble sleeping_

_Cause when a heart beaks no it don't break even._

_Last time on She Got Freedom:_

_I picked myself up off the floor, turned the water and got out, wrapping a towel around my waist. I made my way to my room, opened a drawer and pulled out some shorts. I dropped the towel, kicked it to the side and pulled up my shorts, buttoning and zipping them quickly before crawling my way into bed. I had a day to myself before I had to see her again, before I had to see them._

She was walking the beach, hand in hand with her boyfriend. The dusty colored sand tickled her toes. It was one of those sunny days that Forks and La Push rarely ever saw. Her hair blew softly in the light breeze.

Jacob pulled her into his side, wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head. He whispered into her hair "I love you honey" She looked up at him and smiled, standing on her tip toes she brushed her lips across his. He kissed her back, with a passion that burned deep within him. She reached her hands up and wrapped them around his neck, as he brought his right hand up to cup her cheek and his left hand fisted in her chestnut locks. She deepened the kiss, her little tongue snaking from her mouth and licking his lower lip. His lips immediately parted, granting her entrance, and there tongues battled each other for dominance.

She reluctantly pulled away, due to a desperate need for air. She took a few deep breaths and brushed her lips across his whispering "I love you too Jacob"

I shot up in bed, drenched in sweat, a scream tearing its way from my lips. I peeked over at my nightstand and saw that the clock read 3:11 a.m. "Fuck" I threw the covers aside and hopped out of the bed, and made my way down the stairs. I sat at the table and put my head down on the cold hard wood. The pain from the dream, which was really a memory, was intense. It felt as if someone had put a knife straight through my heart, and I found myself clutching at the skin above my heart, attempting to ease the pain. The memory often plagued my dreams, reminding me, haunting me.

It was from the first time I willingly saw them together. I had decided to go to the beach with the pack, it was a nice day, a sunny day, and I figured it would be a pretty good day. I was wrong. I thought I had prepared myself for that, for seeing them together. I spent six weeks after my talk with Sam, mentally preparing myself, reminding myself that it was better to be close to her and see her happy than to not see her at all. I told myself it would be okay, that I made the right choice. But it was hard. Seeing her be with _him,_ like that broke my heart, and I couldn't help but wish it was me holding her and kissing her. I couldn't help the low growl that came forth, but I blamed it on Paul when anybody asked. I remember her looking over at me, smiling and waving, a slight red tint adorning her perfect cheeks, and I heard when she commented to Jacob "It's so nice to see Embry here." My heart stuttered when she said that, and I thought the day was looking up. But hours later, I was proved how wrong I was.

We were all sitting around the fire, laughing, and telling stories amongst ourselves. I was talking to Sam, well, more like he was talking to me, about how things had quieted down lately, with no signs of any leeches. I nodded along, not really focusing on what he was saying, having divided my attention between Sam and the conversation between Bella and Jacob. I hadn't even noticed Sam had stopped talking, I mumbled an apology and he waved me off, he knew I was distracted. I chuckled a bit at that and he smiled, obviously glad to see I was making an effort. I was staring at the ground when I heard the words. "Let's go Jacob." She had said "Where are we going honey?" He asked in return, stroking her hand softly. She whispered "Take me home." And even quieter "I want you to make love to me Jacob" He blushed, I choked, and Sam's eyes got wide. I struggled to get my breathing together, as they walked away, but I couldn't focus. I vaguely heard Sam yelling at me "Embry, man, breath." I tried to force air into my lungs, but it seemed I had forgotten how. My eyes were unfocused but I could see the pack standing above me, apparently during this time, I had fallen to the ground. Black spots clouded my vision and the world was spinning. I welcomed the blackness as it overtook my senses.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the painful memories. I looked at the clock on the microwave, it read 6:03. It was a new day, and Sam had given me the day off and I was going to make the best of it.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal- lucky charms, my favorite- and sat down on my couch, flipping on the television, turning it spike, UFC was on and I was going to enjoy watching men get the crap beaten out of them. I was interrupted a few minutes later with a knock at my door. Grunting, I pushed myself off the leather couch and made my way over to the door. I opened it to find the last person I wanted to see on my day off. "Jacob" I forced out. He took that as an invitation and rushed in my door and made himself at home, sitting at my kitchen table.

"Thank god you are awake. I tried everyone else, and they were all asleep. I need you to do me a favor"

Well, he wasted no time in getting to the point did he?

"I don't know Jacob, it's my day off and I was just going to relax around here, I wasn't really planning on getting out." My voice was strained as I tried not to think about him and Bella.

"Please, it's nothing major I just need you to help me out for a few hours."

I was silent for awhile, pondering my answer. He was my best friend, even if I hated him at the moment, and I knew he would help me out if I ever needed him.

"Fine, what can I do for you Jacob?"

"I need you to go watch over Bella for me, she's been having those nightmares again and she's only okay if I'm with her, but I have to go into town for a little bit, and I don't want her to wake up alone. Please man, it's only for a couple of hours, I just have to run to Port Angeles for some parts for Bella's truck, I want to surprise her."

I stared at him in shock, not believing what I was hearing. He wanted me to go to Bella's house, in Bella's room, and be with her while she was sleeping, was I dreaming because I know there was no way that this could be real, and if this is a dream, fate really must hates me to play a trick on me like this. I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of Jacob talking.

"What the hell are you thinking about? Are you going to do it or not, because I have to go, like right now."

I shook my head to rid myself of my shock and nodded "Yea dude, let me just go get a shirt." I yelled out and ran to my room.

"I'll be outside. Hurry up asshole."

I grabbed a shirt from my chest of drawers, threw it over my head, and ran my way down the stairs and out the door.

He clapped me on the back and started running towards Bella's house. I of course followed, a silly smile plastered to my face.

I_ almost _felt sorry for him; the poor bastard had no idea that he was really doing me a favor. He had no idea that he was putting Bella in the care of someone who loved her. All I wanted was to take care of Bella and that was exactly what he was doing, giving me a chance to take care of her, to comfort her. But, yet again I only almost felt sorry for him, and at this moment in time there was nothing that could wipe this smile from my face.

**AUTHOR'NOTE: Not much action in this chapter. But it needed to be there for the next chapter to happen. I hope y'all liked it. Don't forget to press the little grin button down at the bottom. I love to hear from y'all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm not really sure why I keep posting this story, seeing as I've gotten no response, other than those Few who have favorited my story (For that I thank you soooo much), and as of now the two that have reviewed (Thank you Kathy Hiester, YankeeGirlNJ, this chapter is dedicated to y'all!!!!!!) But, as it is, I love writing this story so I will keep posting it for my own benefit. Now, on to the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, any of the characters, or the song Breakeven. I only own the plot to this story.**

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay._

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

Bella's POV:

I was surrounded by warmness, but it felt wrong. I wasn't used to it, and for a moment I panicked. My heart sped up and my breath caught in my throat. I rolled over to face my wall, knowing Jacob would be there on that side of my bed, but I met nothing but an empty bed, and my eyes popped open. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, I could feel someone's steady gaze on me and it felt foreign. At first my mind screamed _Victoria_ but I quickly threw that thought aside, it certainly wasn't _her. _I would be dead already if it was, and Jacob had said that there was always somebody patrolling around my house.

Which brought me to my next thought, Jacob wasn't with me, and that in itself was odd. Every morning, since we admitted our feelings for each other, and I agreed to be his girlfriend, Jacob was there with me, and to find my bed empty, and oddly cold was weird to me. I reached my hand out to, what was normally his pillow, expecting to find a note of some sort, but found myself only grasping his pillow instead.

It was then that I heard a nervous laugh from behind me, jarring me out of my thoughts. I gasped and whipped my head around, fast, too fast. I let out a strangled cry as the ground rushed up to meet my face.

"Oomph" I expected to be met with the cold hard wood of my floor, but instead found myself with my hands grasped tightly around someone's warm neck, an arm under my knees and another around my shoulders, holding me up.

"You really should be more careful Bella"

My eyes snapped open and I looked up. "Embry?" I gasped, what are you doing here?"

He laughed again, and set my down on my feet. I wobbled slightly and grabbed my night stand to steady myself.

"Jacob asked me to stay with you for a little while… He had to go for a little while, and he didn't want you to wake up alone."

"Hmmph" I mumbled under my breath. "He could have left a note. You scared me half to death Embry, why were you just staring at me like that, and why in Gods name did you laugh at me. It was unfair. You made me fall."

Embry shrugged, a slight frown on his face "I didn't mean to scare you Bella, and I certainly didn't mean to make you fall. I forgot that you were so clumsy."

Embry POV:

I was lying out my teeth right now, I knew very well that she was clumsy, I couldn't forget. It was the small things like that, that made her Bella, and I loved it all. Every little thing she did, and every little thing she said was etched into my mind, to remain there until the end of time.

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them to find Bella looking at me, curiosity etched onto her face.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" I asked her, offering a small smile.

"I asked you if you wanted breakfast you silly wolf." She smiled shyly at me and my heart soared, I loved to see her smile.

I nodded and followed her as she walked down the stairs.

"Charlie already go to work?" She asked me, peeking over her shoulder.

"Yea, he was actually gone before I got here. Jake said he was there when he left to come get me, so he must have gone sometime while we were on our way over here."

She smiled again and said nothing, just making her way over to the kitchen, pulling out various pots and pans, and an assortment of foods from the fridge, and pantry.

"Make your self comfortable Embry, things should be done here in about 30 minutes."

I made my way over to her table, content to just sit and watch her cook.

I quietly observed as she flitted around the kitchen. Moving with ease and grace, I could tell this is something she did often, and something that she liked. From what I could tell she was making Pancakes, eggs and some bacon, all at the same time. It smelt delicious and I couldn't wait to taste it.

"It smells really great Bella."

She nodded and quietly said thank you, and I noticed a small blush creeping up on her cheeks, it was beautiful. I looked up, right as she set a heaping plate full of food in front of me containing six pancakes, seven pieces of bacon, and a giant portion of eggs.

I quickly dug in, shoveling food into my face; I hadn't really noticed just how hungry I was until that moment, which was odd. I guess I was too busy watching Bella to notice the hunger that made my stomach ache.

I looked over at Bella and noticed that she wasn't eating, and I suddenly felt guilty. I put my fork down and coughed slightly, to get her attention.

"Hmm?" She asked quietly

"Are you going to eat?" I asked her, pointing towards the left over food still sitting on the stove.

She laughed then and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't eat breakfast much anymore." She looked down, fidgeting, her hands nervously in her lap. "I don't really know why either, just a few months ago I stopped eating breakfast. I… I just… I don't know" She finished, blushing fiercely.

I didn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass her further. It was obvious that she as uncomfortable and it made my stomach churn, so much that I didn't want to eat anymore. I pushed my plate away and let my fork drop to the table.

"Well." I started, I don't know when Jacob was going to be back, he didn't really say actually, so, what do you want to do until he comes back?" I was trying to change the subject, to lessen her embarrassment.

"Well, I just have a few things to do around the house, laundry and stuff. Jacob usually goes home when I do that, he finds it kind of boring, so you don't have to stick around if you don't want to. I'll be fine here."

I shook my head no and pushed my chair back, and lopped my way over to the couch, grabbing the remote as I sat down. "I think I will stick around if you don't mind. It's my day off and I feel like relaxing, and here is just as good a place to do that as any." She simply smiled and climbed her way up the stairs, tripping slightly as she got to the top. I chuckled, and began flipping through the channels, stopping again on SPIKE, the UFC marathon still on.

By this time Bella was making her way back down the stairs, sighing every now and then in frustration, and when I looked up I found the source of said frustration. Little Bella, was waddling down the stairs, her arms loaded with a mountain of clothes that she could hardly see over. I jumped up off the couch and hurried over to her. I was just in time, as soon as I got to her, her foot caught on the last step and she went tumbling right into me. I easily caught her and maneuvered myself so I would be the one to break the fall. I landed with a thud, Bella on top of me, and a pile of white clothes all over us.

She laughed and pushed herself up off of me. "Sorry Embry, that's twice today you've caught me." I smiled back and nodded. "Jacob would hurt me if I left anything happen to you. I'm just looking out for my tail" _Not to mention I would hurt myself if I let anything happen to you,_ I added in my head. She started gathering the clothes around us and I got up to help her, carrying it to the laundry room.

"Just set it on top of the dryer, I'll get it." She said with a hint of a laugh still in her voice

I responded "Sure thing Belly bean" She doubled over laughing and I joined in. It was then that we heard it, a loud howl, not too far from her house. We stopped laughing, and I was instantly on alert. Bella's eyes were wide and she was slightly trembling, very much different from how she was just moments ago.

I ran towards her back door and pulled it open, throwing off my shirt in the process, I turned back towards the frightened Bella, her face broke my heart, and I wanted nothing more than to run to her and hold her in my arms and soothe away her fears. I unconsciously took a step forward, my heart pulling me towards her, another howl ripped through the air and I cringed, shaking my head.

"Be careful, please." She whispered, brokenly, another stab of pain running through my heart.

"We will Belly bean" I said with a small smile on my lips "Don't worry about us." With that I ran through the door and into the forest behind her house, steeling my mind on whatever task lie ahead, I stripped my shorts off and quickly tied them to my leg and phased, hit at once with the mind of the pack.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter let me know what you think y'all. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Next chapter we will see the return of a certain vampire. Any guesses?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. I love every single one of you and this chapter is dedicated to you all.**

I wanted to go ahead and answer some questions that y'all might have, or will have after this chapter, so bear with me, this will be a long author's note.

I'm sure some of you are wondering how Embry keeps his imprinting from Jacob. It's simple, in my story the pack is only able to hear what each other is thinking at that exact moment, it works much like Edward's ability works. So whenever Jacob is phased at the same time as Embry, Embry and the other wolves know not to think about Embry's imprinting.

Which brings me to the next thing, I never really addressed how the rest of the pack, with the exception of Jacob, found out about Embry's imprint and I don't think I ever will add that into this particular story, because I feel like it wasn't entirely necessary to the story. However, if any of you wish I can make it an outtake from this story and post it as a one shot.

Also the majority of this story will be told from Embry's POV, simply because I love him, he was, and will always be my favorite member of the wolf pack, and I absolutely love writing from his POV. This being said, we have only seen how the denial of the imprint has affected him, and I just know that some of you are wondering how it isn't affecting her as badly as it is affecting him. The fact of the matter is, Bella is happy, she is with Jacob, her sun, but she knows something is missing, she just isn't sure what that something is. I didn't want any of you to think that it just wasn't affecting her, because it certainly is, she just doesn't know what IT is. If you desire me to, I can write from her POV and explain things the way Bella see's it, but in my opinion, at this point in my story she isn't where she needs to be yet. I want her and Embry to get closer, as friends, before she starts really feeling the pull of the imprint, and it would be at that time, that I would write from her POV. But like I said, if you really want me to write from her POV before that, please let me know, and I will see what I can do.

Please remember everyone, this is FANFICTION. The fan being me and the fiction being make believe, not fact. So I feel this gives me the right to play around with the characters and make them do whatever I want. Not only am I writing this for your entertainment, but I am writing this for mine as well, and I find it fun, to make characters do things they normally would not do in the books. I am truly sorry if this offends anyone, but hopefully, since you chose this story you understand that, it doesn't follow the book exactly, seeing as it has Embry and Bella as the pairing.

Now that I have that over with, I say on to the story! J

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of twilight, nor do I own the song Breakeven. Copyright infringement is not intended and I do not profit from this story in any way shape or form, unless you count the happy reviewers. =D I only own the plot.

* * *

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise word's gonna stop the bleeding._

* * *

Embry POV:

There was snarling and growling, and everyone's mind was going haywire, images flashing so fast in my mind, I could hardly get a hang of what was going on until Sam shot me a quick image of where everyone was assembled, the borderline in the clearing. I pushed myself harder, the rage and anger of my pack fueling my desire to get to them quicker. From what I could see everyone was tensed up and ready for a fight -though with what I had no idea, everyone's mind was going a mile a minute and I still couldn't get a clear answer as to what was going on- and I was momentarily reminded of the song Lets Start a Riot. I shook my head and charged forward, and I was at once bombarded with a sickly sweet, acidic smell. _Vampire _I hissed. I jumped through the trees at the edge of the clearing and sprinted over to my brothers taking my place next to Jacob, who was growling furiously, his jaws snapping tightly together, spit flying from his mouth.

To be honest I didn't blame him, standing before us was someone none of us ever wanted to see again, and quite frankly it pissed me off that he had the audacity to show his face here. _Silence, nobody moves_ Sam shouted at us, the double timber of the alpha command strongly evident, and we had no choice but to comply. Jacob whimpered, he was fighting the hardest against the command. I nudged him with my snout trying to comfort him; I knew that he wanted nothing more than to kill this stupid bloodsucker, and Sam putting the injunction on him was like a slap to the face.

"I am not here to cause problems" The leech stated, we all let out a barking laugh; him simply being here was causing problems.

_Jacob, Jared and Paul phase back so we can talk to him, the rest of you stay put, and watch for any signs of trouble._

In an instant Jacob, Paul, Jared and Sam had trotted over to the edge of the clearing, jumping behind the trees and phasing back to human. They quickly had their shorts back up and were running back over to us. Sam situated himself at the head of us, Jacob to his right, Paul and Jared to the left. Those of us who were still wolves moved forward, surrounding our brothers.

"I assure you, I am not here to harm anyone. I am simply hear to check in on Bella, make sure she is safe."

_Well shit_. I thought, _Wrong thing to say leech_

At that moment, everything happened so fast, Jacob phased and lunged at Cullen, myself not far behind him and not a second later Sam phased, followed by Jared and Paul. Jacob's teeth were an inch from the leeches neck and I was about to rip his arm off when Sam yelled at us to stop. We reluctantly back away from Cullen and made our way back over to our pack, our heads bowed involuntarily and our tails tucked underneath us.

_Have you lost your fucking minds? Or did you want to start a war? _Sam yelled at us, a growl ripping its way from his throat.

I whimpered, angry at myself for my stupidity, but I literally could not help it, Sam shot me a quick look of sympathy and started laying into us again. _Jacob, I know that you love Bella, and I know that you are angry, but we have a treaty with the Cullen's that goes way back, you of all people should know that Jacob __**Black. **_Sam emphasized Jacob's last name and we all knew why, it was Jacob's Great- Grandfather Ephraim Black that had made the treaty with the Cullen's. _What you both just did, just technically broke the treaty, you both better hope that they don't declare war, which they rightfully can._

"We won't. " Cullen stated running a hand through his auburn hair. "No harm was done" He was acting all nonchalant about everything and it pissed me off even more. Sam phased back to human on the spot and pulled his shorts on. "Thank you Cullen" Sam said through clenched teeth. "I appreciate your kindness, and I can assure you this will never happen again" He looked back at us, his face hard, his brows furrowed in anger. He turned back to look at the damn bloodsucker "Now, regarding Bella, she is under our care, she is safe. You don't need to come back here and check on her, we have everything covered. She is well protected, so I think you should leave. Now."

Cullen spoke quickly and quietly "I can see that now. That she is under your care, but I do not think I will be going away. I've seen how volatile you can be, and I have my doubts to how safe Bella actually is. So no, I will not be leaving, dog."

Sam stuck his hand out, in a warning to Jacob and the rest of us to stay put, and we did… reluctantly. "Listen here leech; we took care of her when YOU left her. We found her when YOU left her in the forest, alone, and we took care of her for months after, because YOU broke her." All of us thought back to the night Sam found her, how broken she looked, and how frail and sick she became the months after, loosing all that weight that she did. None of us felt sorry for Edfuck when he growled at us and closed his eyes. Sam ignored it and kept talking "It's safe to say that we can take care of her, and we will, you need to stay away from her, if you care about her at all, like you say you do, .."

Edward was quiet for many moments, no doubt still upset from the visual we had sent him. _Good _I thought. _The leech deserves it. _The other wolves all chimed in with their agreement to my statement and howled in laughter.

"Enough" He growled out "I can see that I am not wanted, and I can see what I have done here. I will leave, but understand that I will have Alice keep an eye on Bella, and if anything happens to her, whether at your hand or not, I will return… immediately. "With that the leech took off running. _Good fucking riddance if you ask me_. Sam phased back and he was pissed as hell. _Pack_ _meeting at my house. NOW._

_Sam I think I should go to Bella's, just to make sure the leech stays good on his word and leaves her alone. _Jacob spoke up_. _

_Fine, but come by after, bring her if you need to. The rest of you, get to my house._

With that we all took off running to Sam's house, minus Jacob, who phased back and ran to Bella's. I took that as my opportunity to apologize to Sam for my actions earlier. _Damn it Sam… I'm sorry that I risked breaking the treaty back there, but he was talking about my imprint as if he cared about her safety, he fucking left her Sam and in all fairness he's lucky I didn't kill him. _

Sam whipped his head around at me._ I understand, but you just put the safety of the pack, hell, even all of La Push in danger with that little stunt you pulled back there. _He let out a huff of breath. _We will continue this talk when we get to my house. But know that you will be on patrol for a very, very long time._

I rolled my eyes and Sam let out a barking laugh, obviously in a better mood. We ran to Sam's house, racing the whole way, Leah winning, and made our way inside.

"Food is in the kitchen" Emily yelled at us, and we all made our way to the kitchen, pushing and shoving each other to get to the delicious food.

* * *

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: Happy Easter to my lovely readers and reviewers. I hope that I answered some of your questions, if you have anymore you know how to ask me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I am so very thankful for and happy with the response this story is getting. It makes my day to see a review alert or story alert or favorite story/author alert in my inbox. So I thank each and every one of you. Now on with the story. ****J**

* * *

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain._

* * *

Embry POV:

The tension in the room was thick. The term 'you could hear a needle drop' briefly came to mind as I looked around the room. We had all finished eating 30 minutes ago, yet here we still were, crowded around Emily's small kitchen table. A few of us sitting, the rest of us standing around waiting, just waiting for Sam to let loose on me.

I opened my mouth to speak and Sam as if he was expecting it, shot me a look and I immediately shut up and hung my head.

I could feel the air in the room shift as Sam started pacing. Paul let out a breath he had been holding, Jared sighed and I cleared my throat.

Sam turned and looked me in the eye "You need to tell Jacob" I immediately opened my mouth to protest but he held his hand up. "Hear me out Embry" I nodded, not one to defy my alpha. "You have to take into consideration what his obliviousness does to the pack. If he had known, then today would have gone a lot different. You would have been able to think of Bella, and the leech would have gotten the message, that she was spoken for a little bit clearer. Perhaps then he would have kept his filthy mouth shut, perhaps not, but in any case Jacob would have held back and let you defend your girl. I very much believe, if it was not for Jacob lunging after Cullen, you would have stayed put."

I shook my head furiously "I wouldn't have stayed put Sam, that, that leech fucking destroyed her. I am not just going to stand around and let him think he can just waltz back into her life. I won't let her get like that again. " I shook my head again to rid myself of the image of her lifeless eyes "I may not have attacked him, true, but I would have made myself very clear. He is not going to be anywhere near her." I was breathing heavily by the time I finished, anger consuming me, I started shaking.

I was vaguely aware of Sam pushing Emily behind him when Jared laid a hand on my shoulder "Calm down man. We will help you; he's not getting to her." My shaking lessened but didn't stop, so I started thinking about Bella and this morning. She looked beautiful, even surrounded by a mountain of white clothing. I smiled, remembering her little body on top of mine, fitting so perfectly, molded to mine as if it were made for me. What I would give to be able to worship her body, to love her with everything I had, to give her my everything. I started blushing, at that train of thought and I heard somebody laugh.

"We all know what he's thinking about." Paul shouted, a shit eating grin on his face. I picked up the fork that was lying on the table in front of me and threw it at him, he easily caught it. "Asshole" I mumbled under my breath.

Sam shook his head and held up his hand showing us he was going to speak again "Getting back on track, Embry how do you feel about telling Jacob?" I closed my eyes and pondered this for a moment. On the one hand it would be a great thing; Life would be so much easier if he just knew. I could think about Bella all I wanted, in and out of wolf form. I could protect her, properly, and I wouldn't be keeping a huge secret from my pack brother. Yet, on the other hand, I could essentially lose a friendship over this, and possibly damage Bella's with Jacob. That would hurt her so badly, was I willing to do that to her just for the sake of my happiness?

I cleared my throat to get the attention of the room, who, during my mental argument, had distracted themselves by eating the next round of food that Emily had apparently brought to the table. They stopped eating, not an easy feat for growing werewolves, and looked at me expectantly. "I will not be telling Jacob" The room remained silent; Emily clicked her tongue and walked out of the room, Sam's eyes followed. I voiced what I had been thinking about earlier, an explanation of sorts. "If I told him, I could ruin my friendship with him, I could handle that. But, it could also ruin his friendship with Bella. That would destroy her all over again, and I can't do that to her. I'm not going to risk ruining her friendship, just for my happiness."

Sam nodded, his arms folded across his chest, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I knew he was trying to think of a way around everything, a way to make it easy on all parties, he was doing his alpha thing, and I wasn't going to interrupt.

"Don't you think Jacob is gonna ask question's?" We all looked at Quil. "I mean he isn't stupid, I'm sure he's wondering why Embry lunged at Cullen when he did." I hadn't thought of that. It hadn't even crossed my mind that my actions earlier might have been just a little bit odd to Jacob. I wasn't really thinking of anything at the time except kill the bloodsucker. "Damn it. What the hell am I going to say if he asks?"

It was Seth who spoke up this time "That's easy, you are his best friend, you were just jumping in there to defend him, to back him up. He wouldn't think twice about it."

I smiled at him "Thanks kid that might actually work"

He shrugged his shoulders "I've been known to come up with a good idea every now and then"

The pack laughed and I caught Sam's eye. He nodded and I knew the meeting was over for now, but he wasn't finished with me yet.

The sound of gravel crunching under tires stopped our laughter. Jacob was here, and it was obvious that he brought Bella with him. I sighed, I wasn't ready to see her yet, not after everything that happened today, I wanted to go back to this morning, with her on top of me, and a pile of clothes all around us.

Jacob opened the door and Bella walked through it, Jacob half a step behind her. He placed his hand on her lower back and gently pushed her over to where we stood. He gave us all a quick look, and we knew not to mention what happened in the clearing that morning. Bella was oblivious to the silent conversation we where having and raised her hand in a wave "Hey guys" She smiled a light blush resting upon her cheeks. A chorus of "Hey Bella's" And "What's up Bella?" rang around the room. Her blush intensified and she shrugged her shoulders in response " Oh you know, the usual, hanging with a group of teenage werewolf's" We all laughed and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Bella" Emily called, popping her head in the kitchen "Come in here with me and we'll let the men do their thing" Bella nodded "Sure thing. Later guy's" She called over her shoulder and left the room. God Bless Emily.

As soon as they were out of hearing range Jacob started talking "I told her there was a couple of nomadic leeches that came through and that we took care of them. She bought it so end of story. I don't want her knowing that he was here. So don't think about mentioning it." He looked around at all of us and we all nodded in response.

"Embry, Jacob" We both turned to Sam "I think you both know how stupid that stunt you pulled back there was, so I don't think I need to tell you there will never be a next time do I?" We both shook our heads "Now for your punishment Jacob, you will be covering Brady, Paul and Seth's shifts for the next week. Embry you will cover Quil, Leah's and Collin's for the next week that understood?" We nodded our heads and the tension in the room dissipated.

Chairs where pushed back and everybody was filing out, making there way to the living room. Jacob stuck his arm out and stopped me. "We need to talk" I sighed and made my way back to my spot at the table and sat down.

"What was that back there?" He looked confused as he waited for my answer.

I laughed and punched him on the arm, keeping the mood light. "You think I was going to let you do that by yourself? Your fucking crazy man" Jacob laughed too and punched me back.

"Yea, thanks for having my back man" I shrugged "Eh" Was my brilliant reply and Jacob just laughed again. "Fucker" He mumbled. I smiled; things were okay, at least for now.

Bella popped her head around the corner "Y'all coming? We're having a movie night, Girls choice. I know y'all don't want to miss it" With a groan we both stood from the table and walked over to Bella. She grabbed each of us by the hand, and all my worries eased away with that one simple touch.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You know what to do y'all. Much love. 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey y'all sorry it's taken so long for me to update, Life has thrown me quite a few curve balls as of late and writing has been the last thing on my mind. But, I am happy to report, that I am back and ready to continue writing about some of our favorite people. I hope this lives up to y'alls expectations.**

_Her best days are some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

Embry POV:

The movie wasn't all that interesting; I of course was more interested in what Bella was doing. She was playing with Jakes hair of course, and I had to resist the urge to growl. I couldn't help but think that it should be me that she was doing that to. I rolled my eyes as he leaned back into her touch and turned my head back to the movie, not paying attention to it either.

Instead I thought back to earlier, and that bloodsucker and his audacity to come back. I looked over to Bella, the images of her frail body, only months earlier flashing through my mind, and a whimper escaped my lips.

Bella's head whipped around and she looked over in my direction, her brow raised a questioning look in her eyes. She cocked her head it me, in silent question and I nodded back, informing her that I was in fact okay. Her caring eyes warmed me instantly and sent calming waves throughout my body. I could see Sam looking at me through the corner of my eye and I knew he was thinking about a way to help me. If only there was a way.

The movie was over at last and we all hopped up to make our way to the kitchen, where Emily had been making us a hearty supper. I made my way over to the door, all prepared to skip the niceties and head on home, when Jake laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going brother?"

" I'm just going to head on home, catch up on some sleep before we get our ass's kicked by the extra patrols we were assigned" Yet in my head I was thinking, _I'm gonna go home before my heart breaks any further having to watch you two loves birds all over each other at the table._

As the inner monologue in my head stopped her cute voice piped up, sending shivers throughout my body.

"Your not leaving yet are you Embry?" A small, but breathtaking smile, gracing her gentle face. "I was hoping to hear all about the nomadic vampires you ran into today."

I was certain the color drained from my face, and the air flew from my mouth in one quick, strained breath. The room was silent, none of us moved, none of us spoke. We were shocked to say the least and none of us new how to answer her.

Sam was the first to recover and he started laughing. We were all relieved and joined in on the laughing, although none of us really new what we were laughing about, the tension is the room was dissipating and for that we were grateful.

Sam quieted down and we followed suit, knowing he had used that time to come up with a story good enough to fool even Bella.

"There were two bloodsuckers and someone had sent them for you, who had sent them, we are unsure. We didn't give them much time to talk back to us Bella, we took care of them."

She had started shaking, and fear crept up into her eyes, Jake was quick to pull her onto his lap and wrap his arms around her, holding her close to him. My heart dropped and it started hurting again, the pull, my need to comfort her was so strong and I couldn't stand it any longer, my heart was being ripped to shreds and I needed to get out of there.

"Embry why don't you go run patrols. Keep an eye out just in case any other leeches are around" He nodded to me and I knew what he was doing. Bless him.

"Yea I'm out. Bye everyone"

The instant I exploded into my wolf form I howled, Long and loud. My wolf wanted so badly to claim what was his. To touch what was his to breath in what was his. It was a constant battle in my head. Wanting to be with her, but knowing that I couldn't hurt my brother that way. I was stuck. In between a rock and a hard place, and I felt like dying.

I lay down upon the forest floor, my head in my paws, a million things running through my mind when I felt the air around me shift with the phasing of one of my fellow wolves'. I instantly changed my thoughts, focusing on just relaxing and listening to the wind rustle the leaves about the forest. An instant calm overcoming my body.

"You and your poetic crap" Realizing it was Sam who had phased I relaxed even further letting my mind wander to it's previous thoughts. Bella.

"What are you doing here Sam? Shouldn't you be at the house eating dinner with the others?"

A look of pain and sadness washed over Sam's face.

"You've been out here for hours Embry. The dinner ended hours ago and everyone has already made there way home. "

"Oh" Was my only reply as I pawed at the ground, digging a small hole. Perhaps I could just bury myself in it.

"Embry, this isn't healthy, denying the imprint. I know you can't see it but the rest of us do, you are wasting away Em. You look like hell, like you haven't slept in weeks. Thing is, we all know you haven't, you hardly eat, your eyes are damn near lifeless. If you continue on this way you'll die. I'm certain of it, and I'm not gonna sit around any longer and let you do this to yourself, or to Bella. As your Alpha I can't allow it. But as your brother I won't allow it. You need to be with her, as she needs to be with you. Embry if you don't do something about this, and you just let yourself fade away, just let yourself die. Bella will die too. She may not feel the pull as strongly as you do, because she has not been made aware of it, but she still feels it, and if suddenly that were to be gone, she would start fading away, much as you are doing right now. Can you do that to her? Can you inadvertently kill your imprint? Can you kill Bella?"

He felt the rumble in his chest build before he let a low menacing growl escape his mouth. He stood from his spot on the ground, where he was once laying and stalked, back and forth, back and forth, in front of Sam. His tongue snaking its way from his mouth, licking his chops another growl emanating from within, a warning to his Alpha to not speak of his imprint in such a way.

Sam barked out a small laugh "That is good Embry, Use that, use that feeling to fuel what is going on in your heart. Use that feeling to push through the pain you may cause Jacob, and think about the pain it could cause Bella, feel that hurt inside and use it to go after what is yours. Use that to make sure you protect anything bad happening to her, to your imprint Embry. She is yours, she is not Jacob's and as your brother he will come to understand that. It will probably take a long time. But he will come around"

I let out a low whimper, the urge to protect Bella not so immediate and strong, but rather being replaced by a sense of hurt. Knowing I was about to take away part of Jacob's heart.

"Better to take away part of his heart than her life" Sam reminded me "I'm going to phase back, and leave you to your thoughts, when Quil and Paul come to relieve you go home and sleep on it. I know this is going to take awhile for you to come to terms with."

With that Sam had phased back and I was left once again to my own thoughts. I knew he was right, I love Jacob, he is my brother, my best friend. I hated that I had to break his heart but I knew that it was the lesser of two evils; I'd have to break his heart, to spare Bella's life.

I felt a sense of relief in admitting that to myself, but felt guilty at the same time. How could I be happy, when I was about to tear someone's world apart? Fuck I'm selfish.

When Quil and Paul showed up to relieve me, I had exhausted myself with all the scenarios of how I could approach this with the both of them that I had actually tired myself out and was thankful for the day of sleep I had ahead of me.

I nodded to my brothers wished them a safe patrol and phased back, pulling my shorts from my leg and re-fastening them around my waist. I ran back towards my house and stopped short as I reached the edge of my land. The scent of strawberries assaulted my nose. My head went fuzzy and my legs froze in place. Bella was close, hell Bella was here, somewhere, on my property! I breathed in deeply, letting her beautiful scent wash over me and send calming waves throughout my entire being. Yet, as I exhaled a piece of my heart broke and the calm had effectively vanished. My beautiful Bella, was here, at my house, and she was crying.

**AN: I know it took forever, There are no excuses good enough for my long departure from the world of fan fiction, I just hope I have a few readers left who are interested to see where these two will go. I hope y'all, if there are any of y'all left, enjoy this chapter. **


End file.
